


It meant nothing

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hey!This fic is based in these two prompts:“the girls and the balloon squad are together and the girls start throwing some explicit indirects to Yousef and Noora about the kiss…Yousef doesn’t want Sana to think bad of him so he tries to clear the situation”“Noora knows something is wrong with Sana but she don’t know what and because Sana is avoiding her she decide to go at her house unannonce! The boys are at Sana’s house and everything just get weird because sana/noora/Yousef (and the boys) are in the same room. “Basically is yousef+sana+noora+balloon squad+girl squad=awkward





	It meant nothing

What was she doing here? That’s what Sana asked herself as soon as she entered the place. She would rather be at home listening to music, watching tv or just laying on her bed looking at the ceiling than in a club full of people. Especially, since she knew that the pepsimax girls were going to be there. But it was Eva’s birthday and sure, things weren’t that great between them but she had to at least wish Eva a happy birthday.

She had decided it, she would go in the club, talk to Eva, be there for like an hour and go back to her house before the sun would set.

Sana entered the place and looked for Eva. She was talking to Vilde in the middle of the room, each girl with a drink on their hands.

 ** _“You came!!”_** Eva said smiling as Sana approached them **_“I’m so happy that you came”_**

 ** _“Happy birthday, Eva”_** Sana said giving her a hug

 ** _“Hi Sana, It’s nice seeing you.”_** Vilde said

**_“Hey”_ **

Soon they were joined by Noora and Chris. Sana tried to avoid Noora’s eyes, she still couldn’t look at her without certain images of certain Friday coming to her mind.

 ** _“I’m not staying long, though, but I wanted to say hi”_** Sana explained

 ** _“Oh, that’s too bad, ‘cause look at who just entered”_** Eva said pointing behind her.

Sana turned around and felt her stomach sink at she saw Elias and his friends, Yousef among them, entering the club. They saw girls instantly and started to walk towards them. She caught Yousef looking at her, then at Noora, then back at her only to let his eyes fall to the floor in what seemed like embarrassment.

 ** _“Hey, sis”_** Elias greeted **_“Funny to see you here”_**

 ** _“Well, it’s my friend’s party so I think it’s actually funny to see you all here”_** Sana said

 ** _“I invited them”_** Eva said **_“I hope you don’t mind”_**

**_“It’s fine, like I said I’m leaving soon”_ **

**_“It’s nice to see you here guys”_** Vilde said **_“Isn’t it Noora?”_**

Noora, who until then had been looking at her feet trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone, looked up.

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I just said that it’s really nice seeing the guys here. I’m sure you’re happy to see them too, maybe especially one of them?”_** she said with a smile

 ** _“Nei, Vilde”_** Noora said abruptly

 ** _“Oh come on Noora, don’t be shy, we all saw what happened in the last party”_** Eva said winking at her friend

Sana was feeling more uncomfortable with every minute that passed. She kept fidgeting with her shirt trying to focus on anything else besides the conversation that was taking place. Of course, she wasn’t succeeding.

 ** _“Stop it guys”_** Noora said awkwardly

 ** _“Come on, all of us here know what happened, right boys?”_** Chris said

 ** _“Um, no, we don’t”_** Adam said confused

 ** _“Wait, Yousef didn’t tell you?”_** Vilde asked

 ** _“No. What did you have to tell us Yousef?”_** Elias asked looking at his friend who kept staring at the floor.

He then looked at his sister. If something had happened with Yousef, it must had been between Yousef and his sister, right? But, what did Noora have to do with any of that?

 ** _“There’s nothing to tell”_** Yousef said finally looking at his friend

 ** _“Girls, stop it”_** Noora said

 ** _“But Noora, it was really cute. You two make a great couple”_** Eva said

 ** _“We’re not a couple”_** Yousef said way to quickly **_“We’re not anything”_**

 ** _“But you kissed”_** Chris said

 ** _“You kissed her? What the hell?”_** Elias asked angrily.

He looked once more at his sister, now everything was starting to make sense. Why she seemed so weird lately, why she kept avoiding him and his friends, and why she hadn’t said a single word since the conversation started.

 ** _“It meant nothing, less than nothing”_** Yousef explained.

 ** _“Wow, rude”_** Vilde said **_“And a kiss always means something”_**

 ** _“Not that one, it didn’t.”_** Noora said turning to look at Sana

She felt Noora’s eyes on her so she couldn’t help but to look up at her friend. She seemed sincere and guilty but still, it didn’t change the fact that it had happened.

 ** _“It was a mistake”_** Yousef said.

Sana looked at him. He was staring at her, eyes to eyes. He wanted to make sure that Sana would pay attention to the next words he was going to say.

**_“That kiss was a mistake, the biggest mistake in my life and it meant nothing. I wish it never happened.”_ **

She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Everyone was looking at her now, most of them wondering what was going on. She felt really overwhelmed with everyone staring at her. Her hands were shaking and she was having trouble breathing. She needed to get out of there.

 ** _“I’m need some air”_** she said and she pushed her way out of the place. **_“Happy birthday Eva”_**

She felt the cold air on her face as soon as she exited the club. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. Not more than 10 seconds later she was met by Noora and Yousef.

 ** _“Sana wait!”_** Noora yelled

 ** _“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I already knew. It’s fine. I’m just going to go”_** Sana said

 ** _“But I want to explain it to you Sana”_** her friend started **_“I didn’t know about you and Yousef when I kissed him.”_**

 ** _“There’s nothing to know about me and him”_** Sana said bitterly

“ ** _Sana…”_** Yousef said hurt **_“It was a mistake. It didn’t mean anything at all.”_**

 ** _“We were both really upset and it just happened”_** Noora continued

**_“But I stopped it and I told Noora that…that I liked another girl…that I liked you, that I like you”_ **

Sana looked at him taken aback from his confession

 ** _“Uh, I think I’m going to leave you two alone and have a conversation with the girls about when to keep their mouths shut”_** Noora said

 ** _“Sana”_** Yousef started saying as soon as Noora left

 ** _“You really don’t have to explain anything to me.”_** Sana interrupted him **_“There was nothing going on between us”_**

 ** _“Wasn’t there, Sana? You really think so?”_** Yousef asked taking a step forward

 ** _“Well, even if there was it clearly didn’t mean anything to you ‘cause you kissed another girl”_** she spat

**_“I deserve that. I deserve all the hate from you, I would totally understand if you wouldn’t want to talk to me ever again. But please, Sana, you need to know that that kiss didn’t mean anything, it was a mistake and I would erase it if I could. I’ve been going insane these past few weeks seeing you avoiding me and knowing that it was because I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”_ **

**_“I get it…it’s just…there’s been a lot of stuff going on in my life lately and I just…I need time to think about everything”_** she said

**_“And I’ll give you all the time you need. I just want to go back to how things were before, to that Friday we spent together playing basketball and talking. It was one of the best days of my life”_ **

**_“It was one of the best of mine too”_** Sana admitted

The silence that settled between them wasn’t awkward anymore, it was more like an enlightening silence. They both knew they had a lot of things to talk about, but it was a start.

 ** _“I think I’m just going to go home”_** Sana said

**_“Can I walk you home?”_ **

**_“You don’t have to do that”_ **

**_“I want to, but only if you’re want me too. We don’t have to talk, I just want to walk by your side”_ **

She thought about it for a moment considering whether it was a good idea or not. Her head was telling her to say no, her heart was yelling at her to say yes.

**_“Okay, let’s go”_ **

Her heart had definitely won the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
